Debriefing
by SGAngeL
Summary: Written for a challenge which specified: Write a story where Sheppard ends up standing in the hallway in his boxers with a gun in his hand. Of course, I couldn't help but make it sparky.


**Title**: "Debriefing"**  
Author: **SGAngeL Word Count: 762  
**Summary:** This was written for a challenge SGAFan posted over on The MAJOR which specified: "Write a story where Sheppard ends up standing in the hallway in his boxers with a gun in his hand". Of course, I couldn't help but make it sparky.  
**Author's Note:** This is another one that I started a long time ago and finished recently. It's an attempt at being funny, and I did get a little naughty with this one. And thanks to Leigason for the title!

* * *

"Debriefing" 

He was _so_ going to kill her! No, first he'd torture her, _then_ he'd kill her. Yep, slowly and painfully.

John cautiously pushed the door ajar with his empty hand and peeked through the crack. The hallway was clear. _Thank god!_

He looked down at himself and let out a string of curses under his breath. She would _definitely_ pay for this.

Taking a deep breath he swung the door open, and took one last look before stepping into the hallway. It was too early for anybody to be out of bed anyway.

He'd barely taken 2 steps when he heard a voice behind him.

"Colonel Shepp… what on Earth are you doing?"

Too early for any _normal_ person to be out of bed anyway.

John stopped in his steps and closed his eyes. He was doomed. He'd never hear the end of this. Slowly, he turned around, facing the annoyingly-awake astrophysicist. "We're not on Earth, Rodney." He replied coolly.

Of course it just so happened that Ronon and Teyla at that moment chose to step through the doorway from the gym together. The two had smiles on their faces, but at the sight of John they both stopped in their steps with wide eyes. After the initial shock wore off, Teyla averted her eyes while Ronon looked way too amused than what should have been allowed.

"Nice look Sheppard," he commented, giving a bit of a snicker.

"Does _anyone_ in this city sleep?" John protested.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth suddenly appeared around the corner, coming to a stop beside a confused Rodney. Her eyebrows practically hit the ceiling. "Colonel Sheppard?"

_Damn her!_ How was it that she looked so innocent?

It had all begun when he'd returned from their last mission the evening before. That was when she'd given him _that_ look, the look that had him squirming with a deep desire to pull her into the nearest closet.

"Colonel, can I speak with you a moment?" The underlying tone in her voice had almost done him right there, but he'd fallen into step beside her and they'd left the control tower together, keeping up small talk. When they were alone, Elizabeth had grabbed John's hand, and pulled him into an adjacent room. Although it was dark inside, he'd realized that it was one of the rooms they used for storage.

As soon as the door was closed behind them his back was pushed up against it and Elizabeth's lips were pressing against his.

His body responded immediately, his arms wrapped themselves around her back, pulling her as close to him as possible. He turned them around, pushing her between him and the closed door, his hungry fingers pulling at her jacket.

It wasn't long before they'd removed all of their clothing and then one thing had led to another, as what had happened on many occasions before.

When he'd woken early in the morning, the first thing he'd noticed was the absence of a warm body cuddled against his. The next thing he noticed was the absence of certain articles of clothing that should have littered the room.

Thankfully, although whether that really was the word to use, he wasn't sure, one item of clothing remained, with an object lying on top of it.

Now, here he stood, with what might as well be the entirety of Atlantis, standing before him.

"Colonel?" Elizabeth repeated. The corner of her mouth twitched into a smirk which he knew she was trying her hardest to hold back.

"Yes, _Doctor Weir_?" John asked with raised eyebrows.

Rodney still looked disgusted, but John could see amusement beginning to creep over his features.

"Is there a reason why you're standing in the hallway holding your gun and wearing nothing but your underwear?" Elizabeth asked, fighting back a laugh.

"Oh, I guess I felt like dressing differently today." He said through gritted teeth, looking pointedly at the city leader.

Ronon snorted. Was that even possible? John glared at the Satedan.

"Are you feeling alright, Colonel Sheppard?" Teyla looked at John as if he were insane.

"Maybe we should send him to Dr. Heightmeyer." Rodney suggested.

"Why don't you just get changed, John." Elizabeth spoke; the corners of her mouth still hinted a smirk which only John could place. "You have a debriefing in a couple of hours."

John gave her a fake smile and nodded. He started walking down the hallway by them, and as he reached Elizabeth, he paused briefly, his forced smile turning to a smirk.

Oh, payback was _definitely_ going to be a bitch.

* * *

A/N: I'm being pushed for a sequel... so there'll be a chapter sometime in the future! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
